LakeVille High-School
by Jordan IS Mufasa
Summary: Jay is an orphan. He is sent to school with his foster siblings, where he meets an old friend. What will happen there? What will he learn? This is my take on a Warriors school story. Jay/Willow, Cinder/Lion, Squirrel/Bramble, Blue/Oak, Fire/Sand, Cloud/Bright, Dove/Bumble Crow/Leaf and Holly/Fallen. R&R!
1. Jay Goes to School

**Hello! *Waves excitedly* This is my new story! I'm writing this because it may help cure the writers block I have on all of my other stories… Anyway, this is a warriors high-school fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Jay isn't blind, you'll see the reason for the attitude we all know and love.**

* * *

Jay shouldered his light blue backpack as the old station wagon he was riding in pulled in front of his new school. Beside him sat his two new foster siblings, Holly and Leo. They talked excitedly about getting to see their friends again, but Jay stayed silent. That's how he usually was, silent. Years of orphanages and foster homes had taken away the talkative preschooler he used to be.

"Here we are!" His foster mother smiled. Jay popped open the door, stepped out, and calmly walked towards the school. He could her a conversation that his foster family was having in the car.

"Why is he so quiet and sullen?" Holly asked. Her mother sighed.

"He's had a rough life. He's never been in a foster home for more than a few months, because the parents complained that he was 'depressing' and 'emo'." He heard Holly gasp.

"Really? How mean can someone be!" Their mother sighed again, and told them just to catch up with Jay. A few moments later, He heard their running footsteps, and they appeared next to him. Jay pushed open a door, and motioned for them to go through. Leo opened his mouth, probably to say he didn't need the door held open for him, but Holly put a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you, Jay." She smiled, and dragged Leo through the door. Jay stepped in after them.

"Holly!" A voice squealed, and a girl with grey blonde hair ran over to Holly.

"Willow!" The two hugged for a while, until the girl noticed Jay.

"Who's this?" She asked. Holly stopped hugging Willow.

"This is me and Leo's new foster brother, Jay." Willow nodded.

"I remember hearing about that!" She smiled. "I'm Willow." Jay nodded, his ashy blonde hair falling just above his eyes.

"I heard." she turned back to Holly, and they started chatting. Jay walked away, looking for a friend he hadn't seen for a while, but had heard was going to this school.

"Jay?!" He heard a voice shout from behind him. Jay turned, and a smile lighted up his face.

"Hello, Bart!" His ash blonde friend ran up to him, and crushed him in a hug, which Jay returned happily. When they stopped hugging, Jay saw Holly and Willow looking at them. He turned to Bart.

"Where's your sis?" He asked. Bart grimaced. "Well…" He looked pained. "She got in an accident. She's paralysed from her knees down. She has to walk with crutches, or ride in a wheelchair." Jay's eyes widened.

"Is she here?" He asked. Bart nodded. "Come on," He said, turning around. "I'll take you to her!"

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it the best thing in the world? Let me know with a review! Oh, and this is a JayXWillow fic. And CinderXLion, as well as BumbleXDove.**


	2. Broken Legs, Intact Spirit

**Wow! I didn't publish this story that long ago, and already three follows! Me happy. Here is chapter two! I forgot to mention, but all of the cats from Bluestar's generation on down is going to school.**

* * *

When Jay saw Briar again after years, she didn't look much different. She was sitting in a wheelchair, playing checkers with her sister, Blossom. Us was usual when they were younger, Blossom was being badly beaten. When Briar noticed Jay was there, her face lighted up.

"Jay!" She shouted, wheeling her wheelchair over to him. Jay smiled. He walked towards her, and leaned down to hug her. "Phht!" She spat some of Jay's hair out of her mouth. "You need a haircut!" Jay chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell my foster mother that." Briar wheeled over to the table again, and Jay sat by, watching and talking. After a while, the school's unique 'Pre-class recess' was over, and they had to go to class. Jay and his friends picked up their schedules. Briar and Jay had their first class together. Jay sat near her.

"Hello!" The brown haired girl sitting next to him said.

"I'm Leah. Who're you?" "Jay." He stated. He noticed a boy in the corner, his head down.

"Who's that?" He pointed. Leah looked. She grimaced.

"That's Brian." She said. "I don't know why, but no one really likes him. Maybe because of his older brother." She shuddered. "His older brother Tim tried to kill a middle-schooler two years ago." She pointed to the front. "That guy. Frank." A boy with fiery ginger hair looked for a seat. A girl with much paler ginger hair that was almost blond reached out her foot, and tripped him. Jay stood up, and walked over.

"What's your problem?" He asked the girl. She scowled.

"I can trip a rich little snob if I want!" She sneered. Jay glared. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on," he said, motioning to where he was sitting. "sit by me." Frank smiled.

"Thanks." Frank sat on the other side of Jay, next to Brian.

"Hi Brian!" Frank said. Brian looked over.

"At least there's someone in this class who doesn't hate me." He muttered, looking back down. Frank sighed. He turned to Jay.

"Everyone hates him because of Tim!" He practically shouted. "He's done nothing wrong!" Leah sighed.

"Try telling that to my sister and most of the school." She looked exasperated. "Skylar is a jerk to him for no reason!" Jay could see Brian scowl.

"She sure is." He growled. The teacher, Luna, walked in that moment. The first school day had begun.

* * *

**More will come later. Until then, arrivederci!**


	3. Lunch, And Skylar Is A B-

**Hello readers. I have very good news. We got all the signatures we needed, and more! Everybody clap for yourself! Unless you didn't sign it, then clapp for everybody who did! Anyway, here's chapter three! And this will be the first chapter not in Jay's POV, and one of the few. Jay is the main character, so about 5/6 of the chapters will be his POV. And the next chapter will be written by Dreams, AKA, Commander Nightmare.**

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Leah turned to Jay.

"Would you eat lunch at my table?" She asked. "I'm usually alone at lunch." Jay smiled.

"Sure." He said. Leah smiled in thanks. When the two of them walked into the cafeteria, they were some of the first people to get there. A kid with dark ashy blonde hair. **(A/N: I'm going to have to have a lot of character with ashy blond hair :P)** Jay walked up behind him, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Bart!" He said loudly. Bart jumped. He turned around quickly.

"Jay!" He he complained. "Don't do that!" Jay smirked.

"And why would that ever happen?" Bart rolled his eyes. Jay turned to Leah. "This is my best friend from sixth grade, Bart Stripes." **(A/N: Don't judge me, D'arvit!)** Leah smiled.

"Hello." A girl with pale blonde hair walked up behind Leah, as the crowds started to appear. Bart's eyes lit up. Jay seemed to notice it, and traced his line of sight. He smirked.

"Someone got a crush?" Bart glared.

"Shut up Jay!" A blush crept up his cheeks, causing Jay to smirk again.

"What's your name?" He asked the girl. She blinked.

"Dawn. Dawn Walters." **(A/N: Dovewing. Don't judge my name choice.)** She said. She turned to Bart. "Who's that?"

"That's Jay." He told her. "He was my best friend in sixth grade."

"Who were those foster parents?" He wondered. "The Wellingtons? They were a sour group." He laughed dryly. "Got rid of me the day the school year ended. He picked up a tray, and put some green beans on it.

Bart shuddered. "That woman was creepy."

"Yeah, that free floating eye really scared you, didn't it?" Jay asked. Leah could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Jay." Bart muttered. Once they had gotten food, the four of them sat down. Leah got along fine with Bart, Jay and Dawn. Jay called Brian over, and he talked a little. He told them about his brother, and how ever since middle school they had thought he was going to turn out like him. They talked until Skylar came over.

"What are you doing sitting by my sister?" She asked Brian, her voice sounding like the cliche 'popular girl'. The table glared at her simultaneously.

"I invited him." Jay said, a hint of challenge in his voice. Skylar shifted her gaze to him.

"Who are you." She asked, her tone suggesting she didn't really care. Jay glared.

"I'm Jay, and I know what it's like to be bullied, and for people to judge you for what you think they are, not what you really are, so leave. This. Table." Jay's voice turned into a growl at the last part. Skylar scurried away. Leah sighed.

"Skylar needs to learn respect, and hot to not be a b-" Jay cut her off with a glare.

"Don't say it." He warned. The rest of lunch went by without a hitch, Jay told the table about his life. Leah lost some faith in humanity that day. The bell rang, and it was time for class.

* * *

**So did you like? Again, Dreams is writing the next chapter.**


End file.
